Dirty Dancing
by Snufflebottoms
Summary: "It was more than a rivalry. It was an obsession." Slade and Robin's rivalry reaches it's "climax," so to say. Very kinky and a tad creepy if I might add. This contains a Sladin rape scene. You've been warned. Updated to fix formatting and typos.


A/N: This is absolutely disgusting! But, I couldn't help it . . . Heehee. Read and feel dirty ;)

This is my first Sladin story, and it's more of an experiment. Please review, all comments are welcomed.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, Homosexuality, Rape/Revenge, Smut, or Awesome.

* * *

It was more than a rivalry. It was an _obsession. _I had to know the face without the mask. What kind of person could he really be? And there he stood, teasing me, begging me. It was time to dance. The same dance we danced a thousand times. And this time, I was going to finish it.

"Just like old times," He bellowed. I felt rage fill me up inside. I could feel the sarcasm dripping from his voice. This had to was going to end tonight.

All the trouble that he had caused. All the plans he wrecked. I gritted my teeth as he approached me. Saved by his allies every time. But what were they but an extension of himself? He had, after all, taken them in and trained them. Their loyalty must have been finite, though I had yet to see it falter. No, they wouldn't falter; they were his _creations. _My anger built more. Hundreds, it seemed. It seemed as though he had hundreds to back him up. His sheer power angered me. He had even managed to turn even my most devout . . . against me, if even for a moment. How? How had done it?

But today was not about rage. No, this was about revenge. Dominance. This was about my pride. I smirked as he jumped in front of me.

"Shall we dance?" He said. I let a chuckle out as the words rolled of his lips. _Oh how we thought a like_. Yet he would soon discover that I was superior.

"Let's" I said, mockingly. He moved in on me. I swiftly avoided his fist. "You'll have to do better than that," I said calmly, egging him on. He brought his other arm forward, missing me yet again as I dodged the blow. I moved in on him now. He evaded my attack. Back and forth we went, neither touching the other. Silence began to loom over us. In the dark, we silently expressed our hate. Was this all this was? Hate. Something began to grow inside me. A monster. A destructive, hungry monster. And I liked it. The anticipation built as my thoughts focused on what I was about to do.

No. This was more than hate. This was more than love. This was pure need. I could not finish him. I needed him. I needed his opposition, for without it, the victory was not as sweet. We had begun to build up a sweat. I could smell it.

I could smell _him_. And the hunger grew more. Minutes passed, hours even. He was a formidable opponent. I could think of no one more worthy of the shame I was about to bestow him. Finally, my hands met his shoulders. I threw him against the wall. I could feel his heart rate increase. I could feel the smile on my face widen. It was sick; it was sinister. It was beautiful. I wrangled him to the ground. He fought bad, hard. Yes, I was hard too. I laughed to myself at that thought. I began to understand him better as I ripped his uniform, throwing it aside. I got inside his mind. His arms flailed at me. This was, unlike him.

He was never helpless._ Oh, how I like him helpless. _He kicked. He screamed. He even begged. This made it all the better. A few times, he escaped my grip, reversing the rolls. I found him on top of me. This only turned me on more. The rush. The fight. It was pure ecstasy. He groaned, as I forced myself inside him. He knelt, on all fours, not allowing me to push him all the way to the ground. Even in submission, he had his say.

Somehow, I didn't mind. In fact, I was having fun. I thrust in him, over and over. He fought back moans. Was he enjoying it too? It certainly looked like he did. I finished and threw him back on the ground. Then, I flipped him over. Both of us gasping for breath, I held him to the ground. I could feel the fear surge through him, and the pleasure surge through me. I reached to pull the mask that taunted me for so long. Then, I stopped. I released him from my grip, allowing him to fall to the ground.

"Some things are better left unknown." I said, coldly, walking away, leaving him there. Leaving him there to lie in shame, in pain, in complete and utter humiliation. I finally knew what I wished to know. Satisfaction overwhelmed me as I left. He was mine.

After what felt like forever, I came back. Surely, no one would miss me. I threw upon the door. I was wrong. Four worried faces met mine. My clothes were tattered, my hair plastered to my face, and blood . . . Everywhere.

"Dude . . . "

"Um."

A small gasp.

"Friend Robin? Are you okay?"

"We don't have to worry about Slade anymore," I told them.

What I didn't tell them was that no, I wasn't okay.

I was much better than okay. . .


End file.
